llsiffandomcom-20200222-history
Cutie Panther
'''Cutie Panther '''is a Smile Attribute song by BiBi. It was the event song for the I'm Gonna Get You! event. It can be unlocked by clearing Part 3 of Chapter 17 of the main Story (Rank 88). The token for this event was a Book Easy * Stage Level: * LP Cost: 5 * Token Cost: 15 Books * XP Earned: 12 Normal * Stage Level: * LP Cost: 10 * Token Cost: 30 Books * XP Earned: 26 Hard * Stage Level: * LP Cost: 15 * Token Cost: 45 Books * XP Earned: 46 Expert * Stage Level: * LP Cost: 25 * Token Cost: 75 Books * XP Earned: 83 Master * Stage Level: * LP Cost: 25 * XP Earned: 83 Lyrics Rōmaji= Tsukamaechau! (Doko ni iru no? Muri yo muri yo doko ni itatte muri yo) Tsukamaechau! (Dare to iru no? Dame yo dame yo watashi igai wa dame yo) Amai yo amai sonna soubi ja Nigerareru wake nai janai ka Nerai o tsukete hisoka ni haigo kara I love you watashi no koto o suki ni naru hazu I love you soko ni seigi ga aru no Hi, hi! (nandomo iwaseru tsumori nano?) oya oya Hi, hi! (teikou suru nara shite goran!) igai to Wagamama dato shitteru keredo Watashi no hou ga uwatena you ne Tsumetai kotoba yasashii shisen emono wa… kimi dayo! Cutie Panther watashi doko demo iku yo Kimi no kimi no kokoro nusunde miseru yo Cutie Panther watashi doko demo iku yo Kimi no kimi no kokoro o hanasanai Tsukamaechau! (Doko ni iru no? Muri yo muri yo doko ni itatte muri yo) Tsukamaechau! (Dare to iru no? Dame yo dame yo watashi igai wa dame yo) Tsukamaechau! (Doko ni iru no? Muri yo muri yo doko ni itatte muri yo) Tsukamaechau! (Dare to iru no? Dame yo dame yo watashi igai wa dame yo) |-| English= I'm gonna get you! (Where are you? There's no point, there's no point! Wherever you go, there's no point in running) I'm gonna get you! (Who are you with? That's no good, that's no good! You can't be with anyone but me) So, so naive― With tools like that, There's no way you'll be able to escape I'm secretly setting my sights on you from behind I love you! You're supposed to fall in love with me I love you! That's the right thing to do Hi, Hi! (How many times are you planning on making me say it?) Oh, oh my... Hi, Hi! (If you're gonna resist, let me watch you try!) What a surprise I know I'm being selfish But the more skilled one is me Cold words... A kind gaze... My prey is you! I'm a cutie panther, following you wherever you go I'll steal your heart away, just you watch I'm a cutie panther, following you wherever you go I won't, I won't let go of your heart I'm gonna get you! (Where are you? There's no point, there's no point! Wherever you go, there's no point in running) I'm gonna get you! (Who are you with? That's no good, that's no good! You can't be with anyone but me) I'm gonna get you! (Where are you? There's no point, there's no point! Wherever you go, there's no point in running) I'm gonna get you! (Who are you with? That's no good, that's no good! You can't be with anyone but me) Category:Live Shows Category:Event Songs Category:BiBi Category:Hits